Jabberwock
Jabberwock (ジャバウォック, Jabawokku) was originally one of Glen Baskerville's five Black Winged Chains. Jabberwock was the last of the Black Winged Chains to make a new contract after Oswald's death, now having a contract with the new Glen Baskerville, Leo. Description Appearance Jabberwock greatly resembles the classic image of the Jabberwock dragon from the poem Jabberwocky. Jabberwock has black scales that cover his body and huge black feathery wings. Jabberwock had a long neck, large, round eyes, four antennas, two of which are on its face above its mouth with multiple rows of teeth; resembling a mustache. Jabberwock has three toed hands and feet and a long tail as well. Personality Unlike many other Chains, Jabberwock has yet to interact with other characters through conversation, however, Jabberwock was shown to be very protective. He displayed this in Sablier, when Oz got to interact with Oswald and Jabberwock formed from memories by the power of the Abyss. Upon Oz's approach, Jabberwock summoned himself and roared at Oz, however Oswald soon assured Jabberwock that Oz (Jack) was not a threat to him, and so Jabberwock obediently recoiled into his master. History Jabberwock had an Illegal Contract with the Glen Baskerville at the time, Levi over 100 years ago. After Levi had found his successor, Oswald, and his little sister Lacie, who was a Child of Ill Omen, he took the two to play throughout the Baskerville mansion. Lacie was confronted by Jury , who ordered her to fall back into the Abyss as a Child of Ill Omen. Levi told Jury not to scare Lacie and Oswald in such a way because they were new to the Dukedom. Jury asks if Oswald was the next vessel of Glen Baskerville's soul, which Levi confirmed. He told Jury that he was making preparations to transfer Raven into Oswald, then soon Owl , Dodo , Gryphon and finally Jabberwock would follow, but Levi told her that the entire process would take maybe 10 or 20 years, so Jury would have to bear with Lacie's existence until then. Around 20 years later, Levi performed the final Succession Ceremony on Oswald. Levi summoned Jabberwock and cut through the Chain's skin to draw blood for Oswald to drink, forming an Illegal Contract. Levi then proceded to cut himself with the knife and pour his blood into a chalice, which Oswald also drank. With Glen's soul now fully in Oswald's body, and all of the Black Winged Chains at his command, Levi gave Oswald a black cape with an elongated collar on the right side to symbolize that he had finally become Glen Baskerville. When the Tragedy of Sablier broke out because Jack Vessalius had severed the chains that prevented the world from being engulfed by the Abyss, Oswald summoned Jabberwock alongside Raven, Owl, Dodo and Gryphon, having them fly throughout Sablier to prevent the destruction of anymore chains. The Black Winged Chains succeeded, though because Jack did destroy some of the chains, the power of the Abyss still flowed out where the chains had been severed and most of the city of Sablier was swallowed by the Abyss. Prior to Sablier's fall however, Oswald was confronted by Jack in Alice's tower, as he was going to destroy Alice because of her connection to the Intention of the Abyss that Jack had manipulated for his own personal gain. Here, Oswald was slaughtered by Jack using B-Rabbit, his body being severed into six pieces, five of which would be used as a medium by Jack, Arthur Barma and a small group of mages in order to prevent Oswald's soul from returning to Earth after the passing of 100 cycles. Due to this, Oswald's Contract with Jabberwock was severed, and so Jabberwock returned to his post as the guardian of one of the five Doors to the Abyss. Here, Jabberwock remained dormant for more than 100 years because his Door to the Abyss was the only one of the five Doors that had not been taken into possession by Pandora. Plot Sablier Arc When Oz traveled into The Hole of Sablier, he found the Baskerville's Door to the Abyss. This is where Oz finds Oswald (Glen Baskerville), as an illusion created by the Abyss' power. Jabberwock summoned itself to protect Oswald, but Oswald told it that he was in no danger because Jack was not his enemy, Oswald viewing Jack through Oz. The memory of Jabberwock faded back into Oswald's body After a brief conversation, Oswald discovers that he was speaking with Oz instead of Jack, making Oz question how Oswald knew his name. Oswald summoned Jabberwock once again and attempted to pass judgement on Oz's shameful existence. Oz summoned B-Rabbit's power and set himself free from the memory of Oswald and Jabberwock, also attacking the residents of the Abyss in his crazed state. Jack's Intention Arc After Elliot's death, Vincent and Echo seized Leo in the name of the Baskervilles as he carried fragments of Glen's soul within him, something which had only recently been revealed to Vincent by Bernard Nightray. Vincent brings Leo to Sablier and the Baskervilles' Door to the Abyss where he made a contract with Jabberwock and became recognized by the Baskervilles as Glen Baskerville. Leo then set out to locate Oz Gilbert and Alice in Reveil alongside Vincent and Echo. When Oz wouldn't comply and join Leo on his mission to destroy the Intention of the Abyss, Leo summoned Jabberwock for the first time, in order to banish Oz back to the Abyss to make sure Oz didn't get in the way of his plans. Gilbert tackled Oz out of the way of the Chains of Condemnation. Pandora members arrived and attempted to fend off Jabberwock, but Leo ordered Jabberwock to destroy them instead. Before Jabberwock could finish powering up his deadly beam however, Gil summoned Raven and used him to attack Jabberwock. Gil asked what Leo thought he was doing, summoning Jabberwock in the middle of Reveil when the existence of the Abyss is meant to be a mystery to the public. The strain of the contract between Leo and Jabberwock made Vincent decide to take over the fight between Gil and Raven with Demios rather than have Leo be completely worn out as his contract was only new to his body. Leo withdrew Jabberwock after Oz fell and his pocket watch opened to reveal Lacie's melody. Leo then ran through the streets of Reveil, with Oz chasing after him. After Oz had heard from Sharon Rainsworth that Sheryl Rainsworth had been attacked by Rufus Barma and the Baskervilles, he realized that Leo, Vincent and Echo were only a distraction and he fled on Equus to retrieve Gil and Alice. Leo decided that their game of 'tag' wasn't over yet and so he summoned Jabberwock after reuniting with Vincent and Echo, and the three of them rode on Jabberwock's back to Pandora's Headquarters. Where Leo had Jabberwock start causing mayhem in order to draw Oz out so they could continue fighting. Oz had sent Gil to lead the chase after Rufus and the Baskerville, while Alice stayed with him to fight because of the effect that the Sealing Stone had on her as well. Jabberwock raced to attack Oz and Oz summoned B-Rabbit's scythe and used it to cut off Jabberwock's left hand. Alice warned Oz not to use any more of B-Rabbit's power, as he risked progressing the Illegal Contractor's Incuse too far forward, but she was attacked by Echo soon after. Jabberwock then landed so that Leo could speak with Oz face-to-face. Oz tried his hardest to convince Leo that what he was doing was pointless, but Leo wouldn't listen and had Jabberwock attempt to kill Oz again using his powerful beam of energy, but Oz used B-Rabbit's power to defend himself. It wasn't until Leo was reminded of Elliot, and what Elliot would have thought about Leo's actions did Leo see his fault. Leo had Jabberwock fade back into his body, only to have Jack take over Oz's body and use B-Rabbit's Chains to impale Leo, seeing an opening. Though Oz took back over control of his body, Jack attempted to convince Oz that with Glen inside of him, Leo was dangerous, and that they needed to finish him off. Oz then collapsed within his own mind under Jack's will, and began looking into Jack's real memories. Later, after Oswald had taken over Leo's body because Leo was too emotionally damaged to deal with current events, Oswald summoned Jabberwock to kill several Pandora members that had confronted him. The Pandora members had claimed that Oswald was a liar who was attempting to destroy the world once again, due to them being devout followers of Jack. Oswald's attack came after the Pandora members summoned Rocking-Horse-Fly and another Chain to attack Oswald, with Jabberwock killing both the Chains and almost all of the Pandora members with one explosive energy beam from Jabberwock. The only remaining Pandora member was calling out for aid from Jack, and so Oswald walked over to said Pandora member and stabbed a sword through his mouth, telling him not to dare speak Jack's name in front of him. Oswald then tells Vincent and Rufus to prepare for departure, claiming that they were going to Sablier. Oswald then immediately summons Jabberwock, having the Chain fly himself, Vincent and Rufus to Sablier with haste. Swan Song Arc Coming Soon! Powers and Abilities *Jabberwock can generate a power energy beam that will destroy anything in its path, however it takes some time to power up before it can be used. *Jabberwock can pass judgement on people accused of a sin, and summon the Chains of Condemnation after opening a path to the Abyss in order to drag the offender into the depths of the Abyss. Jabberwock shares this ability with his fellow Black Winged Chains. *Jabberwock can prevent further destruction of the chains that prevent the world from being engulfed by the Abyss after they have been severed. Jabberwock shares this ability with his fellow Black Winged Chains. Gallery Manga= Leo and Jabberwock.png|Leo with Jabberwock Jabberwock Seal.jpg|Jabberwock's Seal as he prepares to send Oz to the Abyss Jabberwock and Leo.jpg|Jabberwock and his Contractor Jabberwock Transfer.jpg|Glen summons Jabberwock to transfer into Oswald's body 92 - Jabberwock, Jurors.jpg |-| Anime= PH24(16).jpg|Jabberwock as it appeared in the anime Ep24 - 183.png|Jabberwock's energy beam Ep24 - 185.png|Jabberwock destroys Rocking-Horse-Fly Chains Ep24 - 187.png|Jabberwock destroys Snap-Dragon-Fly Chains Ep24 - 190.png Ep24 - 191.png Ep24 - 201.png|Jabberwock and Alice the B-Rabbit Ep24 - 206.png Ep24 - 208.png Ep24 - 210.png|Jabberwock attacks Alice Ep24 - 216.png Ep24 - 217.png Ep24 - 221.png Ep24 - 224.png Ep24 - 229.png Ep24 - 231.png|Jabberwock defeated Appearances Trivia *In the short time it appeared in the anime, it was much larger than it was in the manga, easily crushing part of the city. It soon turned to stone when Oz told it to stop (In the anime only). * Jabberwock's appearance is based on the illustration from Lewis Carol's poem, "Jabberwocky". The poem doesn't actually say much about Jabberwock's powers though. Navigation Category:Chains Category:Characters Category:Abyss Category:Illegally Contracted Chains Category:Male Category:Baskervilles Category:Black Winged Chains